Her Days at His Home
by onlyy1
Summary: Ino's parents are out of the country for the month and there nowhere for Ino to stay but Shikamaru's house. They start off as 'friends' who don't really like each other's company. How much had they changed since Ino moved in? SHIKAxINO


Author Note: I wrote this story about…2 years ago, so my writing is a little different. When I wrote this, I used to write in a dialogue/scripted kinda way so it isn't like all the other stories. Hope you still like it though :). And…this really should be in chapters but I'm too lazy to make changes xP.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ino: WHAT?! Then where am I supposed to stay?!

- - -

Shikamaru: WHAT?! Why here?!

Shikaku: It's called _helping_. She's gonna stay here for the next month, so too bad.

Shikamaru: Ugh.

Shikaku: Oh, and, she'll be staying in your room while she's here.

Shikamaru: Where do _I _sleep then?

Shikaku: Your room. Just don't do anything!

Shikamaru: Dad!! Go.

Ino's parents were going away for the month and since Ino wasn't going with them, she had to stay at someone else's house for the time being. Sakura was the first person she asked, but she wasn't gonna be home for the next three weeks. The second Shikamaru' s dad heard, he immediately offered his place for Ino to stay, and Ino's dad, without thinking, agreed.

The next morning, the doorbell rang at Shikamaru's house.

Shikaku: Hey! Good to see you.

Inoichi: Are you sure my daughter can stay here for a whole month?

Yoshino: it's fine! It'll be fun to have another _girl_ in the house.

Shikaku: rolls eyes

Inoichi: Okay then. Ino, you be good here. I don't want any trouble.

Ino: Yeah, dad. Love you. Bye!

Inoichi: Bye, I'll see you in a month. Thanks again!

Ino gave her dad one quick hug. She waved goodbye to her father as she stood at the doorway of the Naras. Shikaku helped Ino with her bags and led her upstairs to her "room".

Shikaku: My son's not home right now. He's out with Chouji and Asuma, but you can help yourself while he's gone.

Ino: Oh, okay. Thank you.

They reached his bedroom and, seeing what's inside, Ino thought that Shikamaru's room was messier than hell.

Shikaku: Sorry about this. My son's really messy and never bothers to clean his room.

Ino: Well I'm not surprised. It _is _Shikamaru. I can clean up.

Shikaku: Are you sure? You know you don't have to.

Ino: It's no problem. Besides, it's the least I can do if I'm gonna be staying here.

Shikaku: Well, okay. My wife and and I will be downstairs if you need anything.

Ino nodded and Shikamaru's dad headed downstairs. Ino wasn't gonna stay in a room like this. She dropped her bags on a clear space on the floor and started to clean up. She spent the hour straightening his room out. After she unpacked her stuff on a portable shelf that she brought from home, she took a quick shower and as she walked out of the bathroom, the room was way different from what it was before. It seemed so much bigger and she wasn't scared to go in. The room was spotless.

Later on, she was in her PJs, sitting on the guest bed they had for her, which was by the window. She listened to her iPod as she stared out the window. She didn't know what she was gonna do now. A little later, Shikamaru finally came home. He entered the house and saw his parents in the kitchen. He said 'Tadaima' and headed straight to his room, not caring about a reply. He opened the door to his room and for a second, he thought he entered another room. Right across the door was Ino, sitting on her bed, humming a tune.

Shikamaru: Ino, did _you _clean my room or did my parents?

She didn't answer. The music was too loud for her to hear outside of the music.

Shikamaru: Ino.

Ino: …

Shikamaru: Ino!

Ino: …

Shikamaru: INO!!

Still no answer. _How loud is this woman's music? _he thought. He tugged on her ponytail.

Ino: Ow! What the hell was that for?

Shikamaru: You couldn't hear a word I said.

Ino: Well, what _did_ you say?

Shikamaru: Did you clean my room?

Ino: Yeah. You can't expect me to stay here with a room like that.

Shikamaru: Thanks. rolls eyes

Yoshino: Dinner!

Ino went downstairs to the kitchen, while Shikamaru stayed upstairs to take a shower. He said he was gonna have dinner later. He came out of the bathroom with water dripping down his body. He headed to his room and still couldn't believe he could get to his closet without stepping on anything but the floor. He got dressed, grabbed a comic book and laid back on his bed.

The next morning, Shikamaru woke up and the first thing he saw was the bright sunlight coming from the open window on the opposite side of his bed. He turned his head to see that it was 10:30 in the morning. He groaned and tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. He headed downstairs and noticed the empty house. Nobody was home. His parents left a note saying that they went grocery shopping. Where was Ino? The only one in the house was Shikamaru. He ate breakfast and stepped outside, heading towards the rooftop he's been going to since he was a kid. It never got old.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It has already been a week since Ino moved in. Now, the four of them get along a lot more. As Shikamaru watched TV, he received a call from Tsunade and was asked to meet with her.

Shikamaru: So why did you call me here?

Hokage: I just wanted to let you know that I sent _both_ of your parents on a little mission.

Shikamaru: What? Since when does my mom go on missions?

Hokage: She was needed because she knows about medicines as much as I do. I asked them to look for a certain type of medicine. It's very rare, so it may take a while for them to get back.

Shikamaru: …

Hokage: Yeah that's it. You can go home now.

Shikamaru didn't really care if his parents were out on a mission. _I get to stay home alone for a while, _he smirked, _Great! Then I don't have to--_he paused, _Agh, Ino. _Complaints ran through his mind as he walked back home. He stepped in the house and, once again, it was empty. He took off his shoes and walked towards the couch to watch some more TV.

--: Surprise!!

Shikamaru: Whoa. The hell are you guys doing here?!

Ino: I invited them over for a party.

Shikamaru: For what? My parents leaving?

Hinata: Um…I-Isn't it--

Kiba: It's your birthday, dumbass.

Shikamaru: Oh yeah…I forgot.

The party went on and they had a great time. Once the last person headed home, Chouji, Ino went right to cleaning.

Ino: Better get to cleaning so your parents wouldn't get pissed.

Shikamaru: Uh, about that…They're on a mission and they won't be back for a while.

Ino: How long?

Shikamaru: I don't know.

Ino: Ugh. That means we have to do the housework.

Shikamaru: Yeah, yeah…sure.

Ino: Aren't you gonna help out? It's your party.

Shikamaru: Pfft, no. It's _my _birthday.

Ino: Jackass.

Shikamaru walked up to his room and went to sleep. It was late at night and he was tired. _I forgot my birthday, _he thought.

Next morning, Shikamaru watched TV as usual. Ino ran down the stairs all dressed up. She was just about to dash out the door when Shikamaru called on her.

Shikamaru: Where are you going dressed like that?

Ino: Birthday party.

Shikamaru: Really? Whose?

Ino: Uh…mine.

_Shit, _he thought. Once again, he forgot. Right now, he had no idea what to say.

Shikamaru: Uh, okay, have fun.

Ino nodded and left. Later on, Ino's phone rang.

Ino: Hello?

Shikamaru: Hey, do you think you can go to the mall in an hour?

Ino: Uh, yeah. Why?

Shikamaru: I dunno. I just thought I'd take you somewhere on your birthday.

Ino: Okay. I'll see you there then.

Shikamaru sat on his bed. _I have an hour, _he thought, _a little sleep won't hurt._ Later, he opened his eyes and turned his head towards the clock. _Shit! _he thought. It was 10:30. He's been sleeping for 3 hours. He raced to the phone and called Ino. No answer. He called again, again and again. None. He quickly headed out and got in the car. He drove towards the mall. The doors were closed and nobody was outside. _Ahh, where is she?! _He drove around the area but he couldn't find Ino at all. He tried calling her again and again. Still no answer.

* * *

**So...Should I post up the rest? This was all supposed to be in one chapter because I didn't want to separate it but I'll just start off with this. Tell me what you think :).COMMENT! TY:)**


End file.
